


Come far rilassare un Vala (e come fu che Varda e Manwë scoprirono il sesso)

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (but not SO sorry), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Manwe ha bisogno di rilassarsi e Varda ha un'idea, Vala!P0rn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: A causa dei nuovi sconvolgimenti su Arda, Manwë è in preda allo stress, e Varda ha un'idea per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.[Scritta per il @P0rn!Fest di fanfic_italia]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Manwë/Varda, prompt: Imparare a rilassarsi  
> Warning: parecchio crack, _un sacco_ di crack, Vala!P0rn (I’m sorry, Tolkien, but not _so_ sorry), chiedo umilmente perdono se i pg sono un poco OOC.

Varda, Regina delle Stelle, Signora dei Valar, la più bella e splendente tra le Valiër, la Luce degli Elfi, era preoccupata per suo marito.

La luce di Laurelin e Telperion era sorta e tramontata almeno per sette volte, ed ancora suo marito, Manwë Súlimo, Re Supremo di Arda, Signore dei Venti, Sire dei Valar, il Vicereggente del Padre Universale, era lì seduto sul suo trono con quell’aria abbacchiata, avvilito come non l’aveva mai visto, le Aquile attorno a lui che svolazzavano preoccupate, lasciando un gran numero di piume in giro. 

L’animo di Varda, così puro e splendente, come altro non poteva che essere l’animo di una dea che era nata per incarnare la luce e la speranza, non poteva che non essere terribilmente toccata dal comportamento del marito. Soprattutto perché Manwë, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, non faceva altro che borbottare: “ _Quei dannati Noldor! Sapevo che avremmo dovuto lasciarli in Cuinivien, lo sapevo …_

Con un lieve cenno del capo, Varda congedò Eönwë, che era rimasto per tutto quel tempo impassibile di fronte ai loro troni, i raggi di Laurelin che colpivano i suoi capelli chiari e l’acciaio della sua corazza, facendoli scintillare. L’araldo si inchinò lievemente, e poi si congedò, sparendo dietro le altissime porte di pietra che costituivano l’accesso della loro sala del trono, sulla cima del Taniquetil.

Una volta rimasti soli, Varda si avvicinò al marito e lo toccò delicatamente sulla spalla, sperando di riscuoterlo un po’. 

-Amore mio, cosa ti turba?- essendo la più amabile creatura dell’universo, la voce di Varda era così dolce che il miele sarebbe parso aspro, al confronto. Ma Manwë non si riscosse dalla sua pena, anzi incassò ancora di più la testa tra le spalle e singhiozzò. 

-Oh, in nome di Eru!- sbottò alla fine, e Varda inarcò le sopracciglia. Suo marito non avrebbe mai osato pronunciare il nome del Padre Universale invano, non così a cuor leggero. Cosa gli era preso? -Quei dannati Noldor! E io che pensavo fosse stata una buona idea, portarli in Aman! Fargli conoscere la luce e la pace del nostro regno, ah, e riempirli della nostra gloria! Ma no, cos’hanno fatto una volta arrivati qui? Pretese, pretese, e solo pretese! Ah! Almeno i Vanyar non danno problemi, e i Teleri hanno smesso di lamentarsi da quando hanno fondato Alqualondë, ma i Noldor … I Noldor paiono avere una pretesa al giorno! Prima Finwë e la sua richiesta, “ _Ma non posso rimanermene da solo per l’intera eternità, modifica la legge appositamente per me in modo che possa risposarmi!_ ”, ah, e io che gliel’ho concesso, perché non faceva altro che lamentarsi di essere rimasto solo nel suo palazzo vuoto! Ah! Povero me! E ora vogliono scavare sotto i Pelòri per trovare i filoni di oro e diamanti! Piccoli, avidi ingrati insaziabili, la loro fame smisurata sarà la loro stessa rovina, ah!

Varda era nata dal pensiero di Eru, e aveva visto l’universo nascere durante l’ Ainundalë, la Musica degli Ainur, ergo non si scomponeva facilmente, eppure di fronte a quel torrente di parole sconnesse rimase per un attimo interdetta. Suo marito era _decisamente_ stressato.

-Amore mio- ripeté, la voce un po’ più incerta. Avevano vissuto situazioni piuttosto stressanti, dall’inizio del mondo a quella parte, ma _quella_ particolare situazione stressante non si poteva risolvere semplicemente mandando Eönwë e Tulkas a prendere Melkor in Utumno ed imprigionarlo in Mandos per tre ere. -Penso tu abbia bisogno di rilassarti. Decisamente.  
Manwë sospirò, e il suo respiro fu così fragoroso che rimbombò sulle pareti di pietra della loro immensa sala del trono, e che provocò una tromba d’aria così forte da far fuggire le Aquile via dalla parete est, che era aperta per ospitare ogni genere di uccelli. -Fosse così facile- mugugnò il Re di Arda, la testa ancora incassata nelle spalle, seduto sul suo alto trono con un’espressione che rimaneva più abbacchiata che mai.

Varda lo guardò sconsolata. Come poteva fare, per riportare nuovamente il sorriso sul volto di suo marito? Non poteva certo dire ai Noldor di essere meno assillanti. Era proibito ai Valar usare i loro poteri per far sì che i Quendi ubbidissero al loro volere, sarebbe stata un’azione malvagia e degna di Melkor- anche se a volte, come nel caso di Finwë e della sua turbolenta famiglia, era una tentazione _molto_ forte. Gettò un’occhiata là al di fuori della parete aperta, là dove le Aquile volavano disordinate, contro l’azzurro del cielo. 

E fu improvvisamente che le venne un’idea.

Non era tutta _sua_ , doveva averne atto. Certo, le giovani coppie che si appartavano nei boschi sulle montagne dei Pelòri non potevano sapere che Varda ogni tanto gettava un’occhiata fuori di lì, e che casualmente li vedeva mentre credevano di passare inosservati. Non era colpa loro, poveretti, né sua che aveva la finestra orientata proprio su _quelle_ montagne.

Varda sapeva che doveva farsi gli affari suoi in casi del genere, ma ugualmente, non aveva potuto fare a meno di constatare quanto fossero curiose quelle pratiche che le giovani coppie mettevano in atto nei boschi. Sembravano, cosa davvero strana peraltro, causare loro un gran piacere e che si sentissero molto meglio, dopo averle messe in atto.

Davvero sconcertante.

Ma in fin dei conti, perché non provare? Suo marito aveva bisogno di una _distrazione_ , e quella lo era, in un modo o nell’altro. Comunque fosse andata, avrebbe avuto l’effetto desiderato.  
La Regina delle Stelle non perse altro tempo. Raccolse i lunghi, lucenti capelli, del medesimo color blu-notte della volta stellata, e li sparse sulle spalle, come aveva visto fare alle fanciulle che si appartavano in quei boschi. La sua soffice chioma fluttuò per qualche istante sulla sua schiena, la polvere di stelle che la adornava che luccicava come diamanti posati su un drappo di velluto blu, e per qualche istante parve che la sala fosse colma dello splendore del cielo notturno. 

Manwë la guardò, palesemente stupito da quel comportamento. Varda scrutò suo marito in viso. Per quanto sconvolto e abbacchiato, il Re dei Valar era pur sempre di una bellezza abbacinante, gli occhi più azzurri dei cieli d’estate incastonati in un viso che era l’emblema della perfezione, lunghi capelli chiari come le nubi trattenuti dalla sua corona dorata. Quando i Valar assumevano sembianze antropomorfe, la loro forma ricordava sempre quella degli Eldar, solo più alti, e Varda non dubitava che qualsiasi Elda avrebbe ammesso che il Signore del Cielo era di una bellezza smagliante perfino per i loro canoni. 

Varda sorrise tra sé e sé, ammirata. Suo marito era decisamente troppo bello per stare lì a deprimersi. Il suo piano _doveva_ funzionare.

Gli rivolse un sorriso pieno di calore, e gli si avvicinò muovendo i fianchi, come aveva visto sempre fare a quelle ragazze. Manwë pareva più perplesso che mai, tuttavia la guardava con interesse. 

Varda, senza smettere di sorridere, gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, e scivolò sulle sue ginocchia. Suo marito sussultò deliberatamente sotto di lei - _Mia cara_ \- disse, visibilmente stupito, ma non riuscì a dire molto altro, prima che lei gli insinuasse la mano destra sotto la tunica.  
Manwë sobbalzò. Entrambi non erano abituati al contatto fisico, soprattutto perché non serviva loro, non quando in puro spirito potevano comunicare ogni emozione, ogni sensazione, come se fossero un unico essere anziché due differenti. Si trattava di qualcosa di intimo e puro che trascendeva qualsiasi emozione provata dai Figli di Eru, che solo gli Ainur potevano sperimentare, quel sentirsi tutt’uno con la Musica dell’Universo.

Ma non era quello che serviva a lei in quel momento. E poi, dovevano pur fare nuove esperienze, no? Faceva tutto parte di ciò che significava avere un corpo fisico, d’altronde. C’era un motivo per cui si erano incarnati in quelle sembianze.

Varda accarezzò la pelle nuda del marito sotto la tunica, e lo tastò a lungo, prima di trovare ciò che cercava. Sorrise tra sé e sé: i Valar, incarnati in corpi fisici, avevano i medesimi organi degli Eldar, compresi quelli riproduttivi, anche se gli Ainur non avvertivano il bisogno di procreare, e gli stimoli ad esso legati. 

E né avrebbero potuto. Eönwë ed Ilmarë, nati anche loro dalla Musica degli Ainur, erano i figli che Eru aveva assegnato loro. Non avevano bisogno di altro, almeno fino ad allora.

-Cosa stai facendo?- le chiese lui, il respiro affannoso, mentre lei frugava sotto le sue vesti, muovendosi sempre di più vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni.

-Devi imparare a rilassarti, mio amato- gli sorrise, mentre finalmente la sua mano giungeva a destinazione.

Tenerlo in mano le diede una strana sensazione, era duro e caldo al tatto. Sentì Manwë emettere un gemito acuto.  
-Tutto bene?- lo guardò preoccupata, chiedendosi se non gli avesse fatto del male. Suo marito aveva gli occhi sgranati e il fiato corto, non lo aveva mai visto _così_.

-S-sì- Manwë sospirò. - Solo … non abbiamo mai fatto niente del genere, è … è strano. Ma mi piace- le rivolse un sorriso radioso quanto lo splendore di Laurelin al mattino. - Continua, ti prego, mia amata Tintallë.

-Ma certo- lei gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, come aveva visto fare a quelle fanciulle coi loro innamorati. Erano calde ed umide. Quel tocco, unito alla sensazione che le dava toccare suo marito sotto la tunica, le provocarono una vampata di caldo tra le cosce.

Un’altra cosa totalmente nuova.

Era così piacevole, però!

Varda sospirò, posando la testa contro il petto del suo consorte. Tutte quelle sensazioni … Erano così _fisiche_ , così carnali, così distanti da tutto ciò che lei e Manwë erano e rappresentavano, eppure così travolgenti, che la trasportavano in un’estasi che non aveva mai provato … 

Manwë la strinse tra le braccia. Varda decise di non perdere altro tempo: era il momento di arrivare al dunque.

Sapeva come andare avanti. Sollevò la veste del marito, era anche lui così _pronto_ , per quanto fosse la prima volta che facevano qualcosa del genere. Ma la sua idea aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato, e Manwë era in preda alle sensazioni quanto lei.  
Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, per issarsi, e lo tenne fermo con la mano, prima di alzarsi le gonne, e calare su di lui, le gambe aperte e nude.

La Regina dei Valar emise un lieve gemito, nel sentirlo dentro di sé. Gettò indietro la testa, _ora_ capiva perché i Figli di Eru facevano cose del genere, appartati tra i boschi dei Pelòri. 

Un piacere mai provato prima la invase. Non era come unirsi a Manwë nello spirito, quando non avevano ancora una forma corporea, e la loro essenza diventava una sola sulle note della Musica degli Ainur, ma era qualcosa di altrettanto travolgente. L’estasi che provò era completamente diversa da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato in forma di spirito, ma non per questo inferiore.

Dopotutto, si trattava sempre di un dono di Eru.

Si mosse su di lui come aveva visto fare a quelle coppie di amanti, e Manwë la imitò, vedendo che effetto gli faceva il suo movimento. Spinse contro i suoi fianchi, verso l’alto, mentre lei si abbassava su di lui, ancora ed ancora, fino a quando il piacere non raggiunse il suo culmine, e Manwë emise uno strano gemito strozzato, mentre una sostanza bianca e bollente si riversava tra le sue cosce. 

Varda deglutì, e guardò suo marito negli occhi, quegli occhi puri ed azzurri quanto il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Come lei, era ancora preda all’eccitazione, quello strano languore che le riempiva le membra, e sembrava stupefatto per ciò che era accaduto tra di loro.

Si premette contro di lui, il suo seno morbido contro il suo petto, e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

-Mio signore- sussurrò.- Come ti senti? Stai bene?  
-Oh, sì- il sorriso di Manwë era _così_ luminoso. - Sto bene, mia amata, mai stato meglio … Era come dicevi tu: ne avevo bisogno per _imparare a rilassarmi_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tintallë: "Colei che accende", uno dei tanti nomi di Varda. 
> 
> Riguardo alla questione "i Valar fanno sesso": nelle primissime versioni del legendarium, i Valar avevano tratti che ricordavano più le divinità pagane dell'Olimpo e della mitologia nordica che altro, e come figli di Manwë e Varda vengono citati due personaggi che poi diverranno i futuri Eönwë ed Ilmarë, rispettivamente l'araldo di Manwë e l'ancella di Varda. Nelle versioni successive, i Valar prendono tratti più "angelici" e "spirituali", e dunque non hanno figli di alcuna sorta, per quanto le coppie originarie rimangano inalterate, ma con scopi diversi, come suggerisce questa frase: “Quando Manwë […] si siede sul trono e si guarda attorno, e Varda è seduta accanto a lui, i suoi occhi vedono più in là di ogni altro occhio, attraverso brume e tenebre, oltre leghe e leghe di mare. E se Manwë è con lei, l’orecchio di Varda ode più chiaramente di ogni altro orecchio il suono di voci che clamino da est e da ovest, da colli e da valli e dai luoghi bui che Melkor ha fatto sulla Terra.”. Per ulteriori informazioni (che al momento non riesco a riassumere al meglio) consiglio vivamente il saggio "Santi pagani nella Terra di Mezzo" di Claudio Testi e la discussione a proposito sul gruppo FB Studi Tolkieniani.  
> La mia teoria, poi, è che i Valar nell'assumere forma fisica (dato che avevano in questa un aspetto simile agli Eldar), avessero di default gli organi riproduttivi ... che poi li usassero o meno è un altro conto :P


End file.
